


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by theodora_honey



Series: Lamb and Martyr oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Clothing Kink, I have no idea if that's what this is called but Keith is wearing Adam's clothes, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Photography Kink, Somnophilia, filming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodora_honey/pseuds/theodora_honey
Summary: He carefully lifts the blanket up and settles in behind Keith, replacing the warmth that escapes with the heat of his own body. Keith murmurs a little but doesn’t wake, and Adam unzips and frees his hard cock to rub it against Keith’s soft ass. He’s got no underwear on, just like Adam instructed him. What a good boy. He’ll go easy on him tonight. Let him sleep through this if he wants.Adam pays Keith a late-night visit.





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

It’s late by the time Shiro’s soft snoring finally fills the room.

Adam smiles, glad to finally close the app on his comm, sick to death of the same boring forum posts and news articles. His mind has been elsewhere the entire night anyway.

It’s tempting to leave now, but he knows he should give it another 10 minutes, allow Shiro to fall into a deep sleep before sneaking out. To quell some of his impatience, he opens the folder in his comm that contains pictures of where he wants to be. It only makes him more eager.

His cock starts to harden already as he flicks through the images. He stops on a picture of Keith lying in his bed, undisturbed for now, his mouth hanging open a little and brows slightly furrowed in his sleep. His pale flesh is delectable even in the poor lighting, dark hair pillowed around his head, circling him like a black, corrupted halo. Adam wonders if he’ll be asleep when he gets there tonight. He hopes so.

He slips a hand beneath his underwear and wraps around himself, stroking slowly as he swipes his thumb across the screen. There’s a video he stops on, and he checks the volume is down low before pressing play.

Keith’s sitting on his bed, face red and eyebrows drawn together in uncomfortable embarrassment. He’s wearing Adam’s jacket, absolutely dwarfed by it. It hangs loose off his slender shoulders, and his hands don’t even reach all the way to the sleeves. On his face rests Adam’s glasses, tilted at a slight angle, a little too big for him, and he looks adorable like a child playing dress up. The shot pans down his long, thin legs and back up to his face, and Keith’s eyes flick to the camera and away again, nervous. Adam hears himself chuckle in the recording, and can’t help smiling along too.

“Let’s see, then,” his voice murmurs low through the speaker. Reluctantly, Keith opens the jacket up and reveals his otherwise naked body, thin and pale and absolutely delectable. Adam’s big hand runs down it, teases over his pink nipples and slides down between his thighs.

“Show me,” he says, and Keith's eyes flicker anxiously to the camera again. “Keith,” he says, voice low in a warning against Keith’s hesitation, and Keith swallows as he slowly spreads his legs. Adam wraps a hand around one leg and pulls him forward a little, tilting is hips to show off the little black plug peeking out of his ass. He runs a hand up Keith’s thigh and makes his way to it, presses on the plug with his thumb to draw a soft gasp out of the boy. He twists it around with his fingertips, slowly pulls it out and shows off the stretch of his ass for the camera before slipping the plug back in. Keith moans quietly as his ass swallows it inside again.

“Touch yourself,” comes Adam’s voice from off-screen. “Make yourself come.”

Keith’s little hand reluctantly peeks out from the big sleeve of Adam’s jacket and wraps around his his half-hard cock, stroking until it's fully hard and straining upright. He gasps lightly as Adam’s hand roams again over his thin body, pinching his nipples and squeezing his ass, spreading his legs wide again when they start to draw closed in embarrassment. Before long, Keith is breathing hard and fast, hand gripping tight around his cock, face burning red from arousal and shame as he jerks himself off for the camera. Adam’s glasses slip down his nose as he moans and starts to shudder, spring loaded for orgasm as Adam pulls the plug in and out of his ass, forcing his hole to stretch open over and over again.

In his bed, Adam strokes himself as he watches the video. There’s something perverted, almost incestuous about watching Keith masturbate while in his clothes, wearing his glasses. Like he’s shaping Keith in his own image and getting off on it. Shiro had often talked about the satisfaction he felt from mentoring Keith. Adam’s pretty sure he didn’t mean it like this, but he thinks his way is a lot better.

He watches the video through to the end until Keith comes all over his stomach, panting and red-faced as he looks shakily between Adam off-screen and the camera in front of him. “Good boy,” his recording murmurs to Keith, swiping fingers through the mess and bringing them to Keith’s mouth. Keith closes his eyes and sucks as the fingers push their way past his lips. “Just perfect, baby," Adam whispers.

He's tempted to rewind and come along with him, but he holds off, makes himself wait for the real thing. It’ll be so much better than his hand.

Shiro still sleeps soundly beside him, so Adam tucks himself back into his underwear with a last squeeze and carefully slips out of the bed, finds his uniform and sneaks silently out of their apartment.

He finds his way to Keith’s room and slips inside, looking down at the boy with a dark smile. Keith’s fast asleep by now, tucked up under the blankets tight, turned away from him and curled in on himself like a preemptive defense against the terrors of the night. Adam sits next to him carefully on the bed, slides a hand under the blanket, violating his way into Keith’s warmth and intimacy. He slips a hand under Keith’s shirt and smooths it over his back and waist, callused fingers dragging against the softness of Keith’s skin.

He slips his boots off but doesn’t bother with the rest of his clothes - this will be a quick visit. He carefully lifts the blanket up and settles in behind Keith, replacing the warmth that escapes with the heat of his own body. Keith murmurs a little but doesn’t wake, and Adam unzips and frees his hard cock to rub it against Keith’s soft ass. He’s got no underwear on, just like Adam instructed him. What a good boy. He’ll go easy on him tonight. Let him sleep through this if he wants.

He runs a hand up Keith’s front, under his shirt, and the looseness of the clothing tells him that Keith’s obeyed all his instructions tonight. He’s in Adam’s tee, and Adam murmurs happily under his breath at the thought of it. It’s too dark to see properly but he already knows how Keith looks in it, tiny in the oversized shirt, the hem of it falling nearly halfway down his thighs, the neckline almost slipping off one shoulder. He kisses Keith’s neck softly and pinches at his nipples until they’re hard. He rocks his hips slowly against Keith’s ass, his cock cradled between the soft cheeks.

Keith’s so cute when he sleeps, his breath soft and slow, his body all warm and supple and so, so inviting. Adam finds the lube under Keith’s mattress and slicks his cock with it, lines it up with Keith’s hole and teases it with a few jabbing rubs before slowly pushing inside.

Keith whines quietly but he doesn’t wake, not quite, and Adam holds back a groan as Keith’s tight, tiny body opens up for him, making room for his big cock in that warm chamber like it was made just for him. He slides the head of his cock in and out a few times before sinking in all the way to the base, fingers going back to Keith’s nipples as he draws the boy in close to his chest. He can’t help but let out a throaty moan when Keith stretches sleepily, arching his back and pressing down into Adam’s cock with a tight squeeze of his ass.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispers, but he doesn’t think Keith’s awake enough to hear him. He keeps still for a moment as Keith squirms in his arms, burying his face in his pillow with a confused, croaky noise low in his throat.

Adam trails his hand slowly down Keith’s body and finds his cock, already half-hard and easily coaxed harder. Keith gives a quiet, whisper of a moan as Adam works his hand over him and starts to move in and out of his ass again with small, slow little thrusts. He closes his eyes, hanging his head down above Keith’s and playing with the shell of the boy’s ear with his tongue and teeth. Keith’s sleeping body feels so good, doesn’t resist him at all, just lays there still and obedient for him, letting him use it however he wants. A perfect, warm place for him to come home to.

He fucks Keith just a little harder, slowly pulling out almost all the way until the rim of Keith’s ass just grips around the very tip of his cock before he slides back in again. The bed shakes a little with each thrust, and Adam increases the pace, stroking around Keith’s cock to smear the pre-come down over it, until Keith finally wakes with a start.

He gives a surprised little gasp and tries to jerk away, violated and scared and confused, but Adam shushes him gently and keeps him pressed in close to him until Keith understands what’s happening and falls back against the mattress with a breathy groan.

“Shhh-sh-sh, it’s okay, baby,” Adam whispers in his ear with a smirk. “You go back to sleep. I’ll finish up soon.”

Keith whimpers, but Adam keeps touching him in the way he knows the boy can’t help but like, and his sleepy noises of complaint quickly turn into light little gasps, murmured moans of reluctant pleasure buried in his pillow. Adam slides a hand down the back of one of Keith’s thighs and lifts it up, brings Keith’s knee up to his chest to stretch open his hole for Adam to fuck into even better. He fingers over his nipples and smiles against Keith’s neck with a pleased hum when Keith brings a sleepy hand down to his cock and starts stroking it slowly.

He keeps fucking Keith with a roll of his hips, never too hard or fast but still enough to be able to come by. Keith moans sleepily, his body limp in Adam’s arms as Adam just uses him, groans into his ear as he moves in and out of his ass until heat builds inside him and he can feel himself nearing his point of no return. Keith too is nearly there, if the way he pants for breath and shakes in Adam’s arms is anything to go by, and he whines as he keeps jerking himself off with a sleepy movement of his wrist.

“Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” Adam murmurs in his ear, pressing kisses at the hook of his jaw. “Come for me, baby. I want to feel it.”

Keith whines, his voice still croaky and thick from sleep, and as Adam stretches his fingers wide to play with both of Keith’s cute little nipples at once, his hand covering the breadth of his chest, Keith chokes low in his throat and arches his back in a telltale sign of oncoming orgasm. Adam lets himself go with a happy sigh, chasing out the last few quicker, harder thrusts he needs, and with a surge of sweet release and a low moan in his throat, he empties into Keith’s ass. Keith contracts around him at the same time, spilling his own load into his hand with a quiet, almost teary groan.

Adam hums low and happy and kisses Keith’s neck, lowers his leg back down gently and strokes Keith’s hair out of his face. Keith just whimpers and breathes heavily, still and melted into the mattress. Adam doesn’t think he opened his eyes once the entire time.

He slowly thrusts a few more times while he’s still hard; it feels good for him even if Keith’s too sensitive to enjoy it. Keith whines and tries weakly to pull away, but Adam holds him still, plays with his nipples again just to overstimulate him a little more, hear Keith whine again. He smiles, deciding to let Keith go after one last roll of his hips.

He slips out carefully and pulls his shirt back down Keith’s torso with a little pat on his bare ass. Before laying the blanket back over him, he snaps a photo of it, round and peachy where it peeks out from beneath Adam’s big shirt. It’s perfect.

Keith’s already halfway back to sleep by the time Adam gets his boots back on and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Sweet dreams, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers with one last fond look at Keith’s sleepy and fucked out face, and then he’s gone, left Keith's room as slyly and silently as he entered it. Next time, he thinks with a grin, maybe he'll go so sweet and soft that Keith won't wake up at all.


End file.
